Royai: Embarassment
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai oneshot. Ed suspects that Roy is abusing Riza. Is he? Or is it something else . . . read to find out.


This is supposed to be something of Ed getting into, eh-hem, situations. One that makes him look like a total fool.

LOL I think I did a good job of writing this. XD Please review. This is a oneshot, so DO NOT TELL ME TO UPDATE. Sheesh, I wrote that story Royai: Romance and Earthquakes and I told all of you it was a oneshot. Then like three people wrote me saying: When are you going to update Royai: Romance and Earthquakes? I'M NOT IT IS A ONEHOT! Sorry I'm going over this but I don't want more messages saying that.

* * *

Royai: Embarassment

Roy walked into his the lobby of the hotel. Angrily sitting down, in a huff. Edward looked up from the paper he was holding and stared at the angry colonel. Ed couldn't help but make fun.

"Hey colonel-"

"Shut the hell up Fullmetal. **NOW**." he seethed. Ed looked surprised. He never saw his commanding officer this mad.

"What's wrong?"

"Its nothing. Just leave it be." he spat.

"Well, how angry are you?"

"Why?"

"So I know how much to push you."

"Ugh." he snided. "I'm so angry Fullmetal, I could beat anyone. **Anyone**."

"Anyone?"

"Anyone." The two were silent, Roy still fuming silently. Ed glanced at the clock seeing that is was 10 p.m.

"I think I'll head up to bed."

"Yeah, I guess I will too."

* * *

Ed grumbled sleepily. He had gotten the wrong floor, so he was making it back to his room. They all had a mission on the western side of Amestris, and of course all of Roy's subordinates came. Al had came, and Winry asked if she could. So of course Ed had answered yes, not wanting to get into an argument. He then heard something very interesting . . .

"O-oww, th-that hurts!" a cry came. Was that . . . the lieutenant? He put his ear up at the door to listen more carefully. "N-no tha-at . . . " It was definately Lt. Hawkeye. He heard a grunt, one that was much deeper than what Riza could produce.

He heard a deep growl, then Riza letting out another cry. She started a quiet whimper, barely audible, which then increased volume. He heard a bump, then another cry.

"R-roy, pl-please, not th-that." Roy? Roy Mustang? COLONEL Mustang? What in the hell was going on? He heard a harsh whisper, she then let out something that sounded like she was in pain.

Was . . . was the colonel _hurting_ her?

_"I'm so angry Fullmetal, I could beat anyone. **Anyone**."_

He got up, almost falling down, and ran into his room. What was he doing? He couldn't let the Lt. get beat. But he stopped on the way back out, what could he do? The Colonel, if he was hurting Lt. Hawkeye, would most definately just incinerate him once he bursted into the room. Then continue the abuse. No, he'd have to devise a plan.

* * *

Ed sat in the dining room, between Al and Winry. He fidgeted as he sat across from Colonel Mustang, who kept looking up at him in suspicion. Winry finally had it.

"Ed what is wrong?" Winry asked.

"?I'mfine,yep,justfine." Ed drabbled. Mustang looked at him with a puzzled expression, but shrugged it off as Ed just being his akward self.

"Where's Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Havoc asked. Roy stiffened, and Ed noticed it.

"She's probably just, you know, getting ready." Roy said, a little too quickly.

"No, I'm here." Riza said. She came into the room, walking to her seat. She walked with a slight limp, as if in pain.

"Lt. are you okay?" Al asked.

"Yes, Alphonse, I'm fine. Thank you." She sat by Roy, avoiding his eyes. It was then that Ed saw that Riza had marks on her arms.

"Hey, Lt., are your arms okay?"

"Uhhh, yeah, Black Hayate just jumped on me, is all." She fidgeted, Roy wouldn't look up.

"But those don't look like dog scratches . . ." Ed commented.

"Why don't we go for a liesurely walk?" Roy suddenly said, getting up. "I think it'll calm us all down from the mission."

"Okay." Winry agreed, seeming to be equally disturbed.

Ed jumped up with them, wanting to talk to Roy alone. So, all of them went to the city, where Ed insisted that Roy and him talk alone about something.

"What do you want Fullmetal?" Roy grunted.

"You leave Lt. Hawkeye alone."

"What?"

"I heard what you did to her. Do you get your kicks out of abusing women, to diminamize them?" he retorted. Roy was speechless, not able to form a word to his lips.

"What's the matter Colonel, cat got your tounge?" Ed hissed. "Don't you ever abuse another woman again, or I'll hunt you down." And with that Ed walked away, pride in every step he took.

* * *

Ed tip-toed quietly to Riza's room, waiting to hear another ambush. After ten minutes of silence he decided that Riza was fine. He walked back down the hallway when he heard a farmiliar noise. A quiet whimper emanating from another bedroom.

**Roy's **bedroom.

He grit his teeth fearing for the worst.

"S-sir . . ." She was silenced by a deep growl, then a husky whisper of which he could not decipher. "Y-yes, I'm s-sorry." Ed felt anger boil inside of him, wanting to kill his commanding officer. "Aah, n-not that, anyth-thing but that . . . p-please."

"THAT'S IT MUSTANG! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ABUSING-" Ed started to shout, but stopped short of what he saw. In the bed were Roy and Riza, both with scarlet shown on their face. Riza was in a silk black gown, her arms around Roy's neck. Roy was shirtless, but Ed could tell he still had his boxer's on. His arms were wrapped around Riza's waist. Except for his right which was south of Riza. Ed quickly realized his fingers were _inside_ Riza.

Riza burried her head into Roy's neck, shielding her expression of embarassment. Roy sat still, his eyes darting to Ed's flushed expression.

"I, uh, wait a minute. I thought, you know . . ."

"As long as you know. Riza and I have a relationship. Last night we made love and she was still a virgin. She's been hurting all day, so I was, well you know."

"But she had scratches . . ."

"They wern't scratches, they're where I was nibbling . . ." he growled. "Now out Fullmetal, or else."

"Uh, yes of course. I apologize!" Ed then ran out.

"This can't be happening." Riza whispered.

"Its alright, he's too embarassed to talk about it." he murmmered. He then began to pump into her again, in which she let out a whimper.

"S-sir, your still do-doing this? Even after what ha-happened?"

"Dosen't mean you should go without." She purred at his touches, letting his finger rub her souce of female satisfaction. He kissed her neck, letting her moan. He let his mouth graze down as he inserted his tounge into her. He began to greedily drink her juices, her taste exploding in his mouth.

"Naah! Roy!" His tougne went in even farther, letting it scrape her g-spot. She let out another desperate cry and he enjoyed the satisfaction of feeling her buck. He kissed her, her taste seeping into her own mouth. "Sir." He growled.

"Sorry, Roy." she sighed, correcting herself.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm glad Ed was embarassed. He deserved it."

* * *

Ok, I've got one question. How do you pernounce Royai? I'm not sure how you pernounce it. Please tell me in a review or just message me.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


End file.
